We Are The Kids
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: Xahlia Accola always had a good head on her shoulders, although her home life is not perfect Ocean Park Hospital has become her home now. Suffering from Acute kidney failure and brain hemorrhages she continues to skip around the hospital in good spirits. "To whom it may concern I'm Xahlia Accola, and I am apart of Red Band Society. We are the kids that you never can kill."
1. Intro

**A/N: Just because I'm finishing another story soon and I cancelled another story of mine, I decided to drop this for you all! Plus I love this show and I'm sad that it's over and hope it get renewed for a new season and I hate how it ended. There was actually supposed to be three more episodes after the season finale but they're not being aired and I'm upset about that. So here's my OC thrown into the mix. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three months ago... 0.01% - Footage 1<em>**

Well hello welcome to the show, the names Xahlia pronounced: Zay-Lee-Ah last name Accola. I guess I can say that it's a pleasure to meet all of you whoever "all of you" are. I am going to film my time at Ocean Park Hospital because I'm obsessed with filming things and I don't want my documentaries to be boring like most are. I'm filming because who knows if I'm going to make it. The doctors and nurses there always try to lift your spirits which I think is really kind of them to do, but of course when I always thank them they say "I'm just doing my job," and it just makes me feel good. What I'm doing here is packing up as much of my bedroom that I have to make me comfortable enough at the hospital which will become my new home. Now you're probably wondering why I'm going to the hospital and why I'm so jolly about it. Ocean Park Hospital will become my new home for awhile because I am suffering from Acute Kidney Failure. Which basically means that my kidneys stop removing waste from my blood and balancing fluids in my body. I was actually in the hospital getting my brain checked since I had another episode of brain hemorrhages while I was out with my on and off again boyfriend Anthony. I've developed brain hemorrhages after suffering a head trauma when I was fourteen years old, my mom was drunk one night and drove over the speed limit. I tried getting her out the car but she started driving with the passenger door wide open so I had no choice but to close the door. Sadly I forgot to put my seat-belt on and when she slammed on the breaks to avoid slamming into the back of a car waiting at a red light...I went through the window shield.

So since fourteen years old I started suffering from brain hemorrhages which causes me to have seizures and bleeding in the brain. The bleeding also kills some brain cells up there, but otherwise than that I'm doing just fine. Enough about all that depressing stuff I'm seventeen years old, I'm a cancer, I'm African American and Swiss what a great mix eh? I have an older brother that I barely get to see, he still lives in North Carolina where I was raised until after the crash...my mom thought it would be better to move. I was open to the idea even though I knew I would miss my big brother and I also have a younger brother who has Autism. My dad was in the military and died when I was ten years old...I miss that guy everyday. Besides filming while trying to be YouTube famous I enjoy sketching with only black oil pastels, a bit of photography, making kites and flying them, kite-surfing, and rafting. I guess you could pretty much say that I enjoy going outdoors and we don't go camping anymore since my daddy died (We also can't afford to) so when Anthony invites me with his family I take full advantage of it.

Ah this is the last time I'll see these lilac colored walls for awhile but that's okay because my health is more important. Hopefully mom will continue to stay sober while I'm away to take care of Luca (my baby bruva). That's my biggest concern Luca, will mom keep her promise to better herself for the sake of her children or will she disappoint us again? I know Nico (My big bruva) said he would call and Facetime with mom and Luca as much as he could but if something bad were to happen and neither of us were here...my aunt Nevaeh lived near by but we lived in a cottage and my auntie lived in a mobile home. Luca knew who to run to but I just hope it won't come to that. I have faith in my mother, not much but at least it's something.

I've already met three new people, all boys. They're were all pretty nice, there's a boy named Leo who seems to take over the whole leader roll out of the three. He's bald due to chemo from his cancer in his leg, likes soccer and his eyebrows are really on fleek. When I told him that he didn't seem to understand what I meant by that, that means that I spend too much on twitter lately but that's okay social media only takes up thirty percent of my time. He was really nice when I met him after waking up from my seizure he seemed to be in great spirits and that's how I wanted to be. I didn't like feeling like crap so the best thing I did was think of something happy to sorta ignore what I'm actually feeling which works. I also found out that Mr. Leo Roth loves soccer and wants to go professional and I believe he can do just that. Besides him I met another boy who I assumed to be his best friend, well the two seemed close enough. His name was Dash and he tried flirting with me which I found amusing until my 6 ft boyfriend pretty much got protective. Dash wanted to be a rapper and he was into graffti other's might assume that he was just a poser but I learned not to assume things until I get to know people. Better to be open minded than closed, my daddy always told me which I live up to. Dash also has cystic fibrosis and likes skateboarding around the place. I also met Charlie which is a cute boy with the widest eyes and so much sass. I don't want to sound crazy but I met Charlie while I was resting allowing my brain to un-swell, it didn't make much sense but the kid calmed me down and he taught me how to play checkers. I later found out that Charlie was actually in a coma which made my heart sore.

I pretty much made those three boys promise me that they'd help me out when I came back and they agreed. See! I told people I could make friends, the only friend I ever made living in California for two years is Anthony who also remains my on and off again boyfriend / best friend. It's weird because back in North Carolina I had a tight circle of friends but the funny thing is where are they now? Buuuut I guess that's another story for another time? Oh, Anthony is here and has a problem with keeping his hands off the horn! I'm coming! Sigh now I have to start loading boxes into the car but I'm pretty sure Anthony wouldn't let me do anything, which was cute since he worried about me just as much as I worried about him. Hopefully everything at Ocean Park Hospital will go smoothly since I already made some friends, Leo also told me that I'd get along with this girl named Emma. If she's just as friendly as Leo and Dash then there won't be any problems.

Wish me luck and I will see you later.

Zay Cola out!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me just fill you in on what this part is. This is basically the footage part and Xahlia talking to you guys from her camera, the rest of the episodes will be told in third person's POV and Xahlia will continue to film her time there. I don't know what to call her yet since everyone else has nicknames in the show ex) Coma boy so maybe you guys can help me out? Did you like this? Next chapters will be longer but I just wanted to give you a insight on her background before we dive into episodes.**

**I don't know if she'll have a romantic interest in the story...it could be Jordi, Dash, or Leo! She does have a on and off again boyfriend that I'm picturing to be portrayed by Nick Robinson. I will include links for this story on my profile soon.**

**SOOO tell me what you think?! :)**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx**


	2. Cheerleaders & The new guy

_**Present time...10% Footage #10**_

Everyone has two stories: The one they want you to know and the one they don't. All the friends only knew what the other chose to share with each other. It's not like the friends pushed each other to share their deepest darkest secrets or how their home lives really were, the thing is they didn't really mind. All that mattered was the time that ticked by and how they planned to get through it no matter how sick they became. Xahlia Accola stood on top of a ladder that was placed in front of her roomate's bed, she lifted the block ceiling placing the wire that at the end of the kite inside of the open space. Xahlia smiled cheerfully as she watched the ship kite hang above Charlie's bedroom and glanced back at her camera giving it a thumbs up, "Looks like my work here is done." She wanted to add more to his side of the room although his room was quite colorful already.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice pressed.

Xahlia turned quickly wobbling a little bit making her favorite Nurse rush over to her, "Good morning Nurse Jackson."

Nurse Jackson gave her a look as she gently grabbed onto her arm helping the seventeen year old down from the ladder, "I'm not going to ask you again."

Xahlia smiled up at the woman as she helped her back to her bed, "I got bored and I wanted to make Charlie something. When he opens up those pretty brown eyes that kite will be the first thing he sees."

Nurse Jackson gave the young girl a soft smile, "I'm sure Charlie will appreciate it but you just went through treatment. Doctor McAndrew ordered that you stay on bed rest for today. Your blood pressure is still low, have you vomited besides earlier this morning?" The woman placed the covers back over Xahlia checking the machines besides her.

Treatments were expensive enough and sadly Xahlia's family couldn't afford a kidney transplant for the girl so she would most likely be stuck with treatments for the rest of her life. That didn't get Xahlia down she kept a smile on her face and remained selfless making sure that everyone was okay before her especially for her thirteen year old roommate beside her. Sometimes the boy tended to pop into her dreams but not often after Xahlia told him that her dreams were her private fantasies.

"No I stopped vomiting then I started developing a headache after that but I took a nap then it was gone. See I'm perfectly fine I managed to get that kite up there so can I please go to class or at least walk around?" Xahlia latched onto Nurse Jackson's hand trying her best to give the woman puppy dog eyes with her largely round ones.

Nurse Jackson chuckled, "Nice try. If I have to follow Doctor's orders then you have to follow them, by tomorrow you'll be able to skip down these hallways all you want. Just rest up sweetheart do us all a favor so I won't have to give Doctor McAndrew a piece of my mind."

Xahlia loved Nurse Jackson although the woman was a strict as can be she did it for a reason: She cared. Xahlia wouldn't mind staying in bed all day if she didn't go through treatment today, spent half the morning vomiting, fighting a headache, sleeping, then sketching in her journal until her hand cramped. Sighing Xahlia nodded as Nurse Jackson gave her a bright grin, she patted her knee as she left the room. Xahlia lay her head back thinking over what else she could do since all of her friends were in class. Xahlia turned to her camera reaching over to shut it off, allowing the device to finish charging. Xahlia turned on her side resting her hands underneath her head as she stared over at Charlie, "I respect Nurse Jackson but I hope she knows that I can't stay in this bed any longer. A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do."

Xahlia's henna covered case shook against the side table. She brushed her curly hair out of her face stretching her arm out towards the phone opening up a text from Dash.

_You. Me. Leo & Green. R u down? __**- 6 minutes ago**_

Xahlia knew exactly what her friend Dash implied through the text and shook her head.

_I dn't do any of that stuff & u know that. Shouldn't u b in class? __**-Delivered **_

Xahlia didn't like the taste of drugs and alcohol. It had nothing to do with being a goodie two shoes of course she tried it a few times when Anthony dragged her to parties but she never liked the taste. She was aware a lot of people didn't do drugs and alcohol for the taste they simply did it for high. She wouldn't criticize anyone from having their fun either. Her phone buzzed:

_It's not a party w/ out u tho __**- 1 minute ago.**_

Xahlia rolled her eyes letting out a laugh. She did say she wanted to get out of her room so she pushed herself up out of her bed quickly typing a message before closing the curtains.

_that is truu c u soon - __**Delivered**_

She didn't feel like getting dressed up so she pulled the small chest from underneath her bed pulling on her Adidas orchid leggings with a white short sleeve shirt that had the Adidas logo in the center with the same pattern as her leggings. Xahlia slipped on her black slippers pulling the curtain back and pulled her Camcorder from the charger before rushing over to Charlie's side to place a kiss on his cheek. "See you later, hold the fort down for me."

Xahlia peeked her head outside of the room checking both hallways to make sure none of the nurses that dealt with her were in view. Grinning Xahlia rushed down the hallway taking turns and long strides while keeping an eye out for Nurse Jackson or Doctor McAndrew. Xahlia turned her camcorder on facing it towards herself as she dodged a nurse rolling a patient down the hallway. "I am on my way to meet up with the one and only Dash Hosney and Leo Roth. It feels great to skip back down these halls again."

The curly head beauty turned the camera in the right direction leaning against a wall as she heard Leo's voice, "We thought this was the new physical therapy room. I guess we got the wrong place. It seemed pretty small."

Xahlia made a face at her camera hearing Nurse Jackson's reply, "Boys, I know you could sell shoes to a snake, but I'm no snake. So if you're gonna lie, lie well, and know who you're lying to."

Xahlia looked like a deer caught in headlights as she met Nurse Jackson's heated stare. She shoved her camcorder behind her back giving her a innocent smile and wave. The nurse sighed knowing that the other nurses must have tended to another patient in order for the girl to slip pass the desk. Nurse Jackson rolled Leo towards the girl, "I should have known. Well come on you might as well come along for the ride."

Xahlia grinned turning the camera towards everyone, "Leo and Dash got caught and seriously need to think about better lying skills."

Dash sucked his teeth, "Yeah whateva," His New York accent slipping out.

Leo rolled his eyes before giving a grin to the camera, "Make sure you get my good side," He teased.

Xahlia shoved her camera in his face before moving to stand next to Dash. He tossed his arm over her shoulder as the two followed after Nurse Jackson and Leo, "How's Andy doin'?"

"It's Anthony, Dash. And he's fine we facetimed last night he wished me luck on treatment this morning." Xahlia spoke thinking about how sweet and annoying her boyfriend could be.

Dash smirked, "Just checkin' just checkin'. I want to make sure he's treating my next girlfriend right."

Xahlia rolled her eyes as she walked down the ramp deciding not to answer that. Dash's been after her since he first set eyes on her, well technically Charlie set eyes on her first when she was brought into the hospital. Then it was Leo who met her in person on the field questioning her about why he's never seen her around before. Anyways none of that mattered because Xahlia remained content in her relationship of a year and eight months.

"We can get to class, we don't need an escort." Leo said.

Nurse Jackson continued pushing his wheel chair, "Well, you got lost in that supply closet, so I'm really doubting you're capable."

Leo sighed, "Well, I'm sorry. I know that looked stupid."

Xahlia turned her camera to Dash as he muttered, "Yeah, only if you get caught."

Nurse Jackson titled her head to the side, "What did you say, Dash?"

Dash placed his hand on the railing mumbling, "Nothin'."

"Mm-hm."

Xahlia snickered at how quick Dash tried to downplay his fear of Nurse Jackson. That woman was not one to be messed with. Dash glared at Xahlia's camera before glaring at her, she went to pinch his cheeks but he dodged her fingers. The four turned down another hallway stopping at a door were learning took place. Dash turned to Xahlia holding his arms out, "Let's be like those couples were we make-out like it's the last time knowing that we'll see each other next period."

Xahlia slapped his hands, "I have a boyfriend remember?"

Dash shrugged with a smirk, "What he don't know what hurt him."

Nurse Jackson waved her finger towards the door as Dash shook his head opening the door and walked into class. Xahlia peeked her head into the class room smiling at the teacher who remained giving a lecture. It looked as if everyone was still there, sometimes they tended to lose students and gain some over the next couple of days. Xahlia's eyes met Emma's and gave her a grin and a wave. Xahlia turned in time to hear Nurse Jackson say to Leo, "Now get your ass in school."

Xahlia rubbed the back of Leo's head biding farewell to her friend and turned to Nurse Jackson who gave her a warning stare. Xahlia turned her camcorder off knowing she would receive an earful from the nurse.

* * *

><p>Xahlia got Nurse Jackson to let her take a hour walk around the whole hospital...well until she got tired enough. She basically said, "If you get caught by Doctor McAndrew that's your business." Leaving the girl to show more sights of the hospital as if she hasn't been in the hospital for three months already. Xahlia made her way back to her room seeing a blonde headed girl in a cheer leading outfit blowing smoke into Charlie's face.<p>

"Now why would you go and do something dumb like that?" Xahlia asked as the Blonde mumbled "Cool" before seeing the girl in front of her.

The blonde looked her up and down leaving Xahlia unfazed. The blonde girl crossed her arms before pushing the cigarette back against her lips, "Why don't you mind your business."

Xahlia smiled at the blonde, "Well I would if you weren't in _my _room bothering _my _friend."

Little Miss. Cheerleader rolled her neck, "I don't want to be here anyway so you can gladly take your room back. Also your sketches and photos are boring, maybe you should find a new hobby."

Xahlia kept her camera on the girl, "Just because you don't like it doesn't mean I have to stop doing it because you say so. I don't even know you and you sure as hell don't know me."

The blonde stalked over to Xahlia giving her a bitchy smile before blowing smoke in her face, "Don't worry about who I am because I won't be here much longer."

Xahlia ignored the smoke that floated through her nostrils and watched as the girl left. She turned to Charlie, "I hope that's a promise," Before shutting her camera off once again.

.

.

.

Xahlia stood in Leo's room eyeing all of the records he placed on his walls. All of their rooms were different and gave visitors a little insight on who they were. She barely listened to what Doctor McAndrew was trying to persuade to the sixteen year old as she clicked away on her camera trying to get a good angle. Doctor McAndrew gave her an earful as well when he found her out of her bed in Leo's room but she just continued smiling at him while he went on and on hoping that he would see that she wouldn't go back to her room.

"So what? He must be a total loser." Leo exclaimed.

A throat clearing made Xahlia turn to see the new Nurse, Brittany and a boy standing behind her. Xahlia titled her head to the side to get a good look at the boy. He looked about sixteen, dark brown slicked back hair, a small hooked nose, sorta tall and held a guarded expression on his face. Nurse Brittany held an uncomfortable look on her face as she introduced, " Uh, Jordi, this is your bed. I'm gonna order you some lunch."

She left the room patting the new boy on the shoulder allowing him to enter the room. Docto McAndrew moved to stand next to the new boy, "Jordi, this is your new roommate, Leo Roth. Leo, this is Jordi Palacios. Gentlemen...Lady, if you'll excuse me."

Xahlia snapped a photo of Jordi and placed her camera down slowly, "Doctor McAndrew forgot to introduce us so I'm Xahlia Accola a friend of Leo's and could possibly be a friend of yours if you want."

Jordi shrugged but gave her a small smile, "Sure."

Xahlia bounced on her toes, "Great!"

Jordi looked around the room after tossing his brown bag on his new bed. Leo decided to speak up, "Not much of a talker are you?"

"Not to you," Jordi snapped.

Xahlia's eyes went wide but knew Leo deserved it. Xahlia pursed her lips together, "Okay it looks like you guys need to become acquainted with each other so I'm going to leave you too to do so. Jordi is was nice meeting you, you can pop into 515B whenever you want. Leo..._be_ nice."

The seventeen left the room ignoring Leo's calls to make her stay. She returned back to the room seeing Charlie's dad playing Charlie a song, Xahlia recorded Charlie's father singing his son's favorite songs numerous of times and she thought it was really sweet. She knocked on the window gaining his attention giving him a smile and wave letting him return back to his playing. Xahlia hummed along to "Save A Life" and winced as she heard the blonde yell, "Hey, volunteer dude, shut up already. I've blown, like, five levels of candy crush since you've come in."

Xahlia just met the girl and found her very irritating. She had no respect for people and felt like she could say whatever she wanted just because she _thought_ she could. Xahlia walked over to the front desk leaning against it greeting Nurse Kenji, "Hey would you mind telling me why that blonde is insanely rude and in my room?"

Kenji leaned over in his chair to see who she could be talking about, "Oh that's just some mean girl who broke her arm during cheerleading. Her names Kara and hopefully she'll be out of our hair soon. I feel horrible for Nurse Jackson placing her in the room with you two but there was no where else she could place her for now and she knew she wouldn't be here much longer. Try to hang in there kiddo," Kenji patted her arm.

Xahlia groaned and turned to see Charlie's "Volunteer" leaving, "Aw leaving already? I was going to request a song."

The man smiled down at her, "Maybe next time. Some people aren't fond of my singing."

Xahlia frowned, "It's not even her room but I understand. You'll be back soon right?"

Charlie's father nodded, "Of course."

Xahlia walked into the room getting a whiff of Charlie's deadly farts. She glanced at Kara seeing the disturbed look on her face and threw her head back laughing as Charlie farted louder than before. It seemed as if her young friend continued to do this on purpose, Xahlia pushed herself off the door frame as her phone buzzed with a text from Dash.

_meeting up for lunch so bring ur bad self down here n dnt b late -__**18 secs ago**_

Xahlia's stomach rumbled but she knew that she couldn't eat anything she really wanted to now that she was placed on a strict diet. Sending a quick text back she head down the hallways towards the elevators towards Ruben's dazzling penthouse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Head to my profile if you want to see what Xahlia looks like.**


	3. A little party aint ever hurt nobody

**Loading...15%**

* * *

><p>Xahlia sat in Ruben's spectacular penthouse with her "Special" plate opposed to the three boys that were eating pasta and veggies. Sometimes she hated that the man was such a hypochondriac, and that he knew about what she should avoid or limit eating as well. What are friends for if they don't look out for your health as well because that's exactly what Ruben did. On her plate sat a dark color bread that looked a bit strange but thats what Xahila loved about it. She's never seen a piece of bread like that before but her stomach seemed to love it so she continued eating it, Ruben also had zucchinis, slices of pears, and frozen juice in the form of ice cubes for her. She should have know that she would steal Dash's attention as she sucked on the ice cubes. Jordi seemed to like Ruben, Xahlia didn't know a single person in this building that didn't like the hippie stoner man.

"Is this your last meal before surgery?" Ruben asked Jordi.

Jordi swallowed his food, "Yeah. Yeah I guess."

Ruben picked up on the sadness in the tone of his voice, "You can't go out with a whimper. You, you got to go out with a serious bang. Hey, Leo, you got to give him a party tonight. Say goodbye to his leg, you know? Fireworks. Music, wine, women, sex."

Xahlia shook her head at that balling her feet on the couch while leaning back into the cushions. She slipped the last ice cube from the tray into her mouth as Dash spoke up, "Yo, he's, like, 14, man."

Ruben removed the blood pressure checker from his arm shrugging, "Well, you got to use it while you still can."

Xahlia met Jordi's eye and he blushed returning his smile towards his plate. Xahlia smirked resting her head against the edge of the cushions, she didn't mind a party. The parties she enjoyed the most were the ones she's had with her friends back in North Carolina, they'd have bonfires twice each month and those parties were extreme. The new guy deserved it, he seemed like a cool enough guy.

Leo spoke up from Ruben's left side, "We can't give a real party - Party. I mean, look at where we are."

"Oh, Leo, man. I am so disappointed in you. Have I taught you nothin'? I helped plan Woodstock when I was 16 years old."

Dash pointed his fork at Ruben, "And that was supposed to be so sick."

"Oh, Dash, it w- it was sick." Ruben finished with a laugh causing the kids to laugh a long with him.

Dash snorted, "A hundred years ago," He mumbled.

Ruben looked off into the distance for a few seconds as if he were back at in that time, "We all came together that day. We changed the world."

"We won't change the world with this party," Leo disagreed.

Xahlia followed the wave she made out of her hand, "Gee Leo, you're negativity is killing the vibe right now."

Ruben patted her knee secretly agreeing with the seventeen year old before turning back to Leo, "Okay, fine. Maybe you won't, but you just might change your world."

Xahlia looked up to see Leo give Ruben a smile, it seemed as he were actually giving this party thing for Jordi a second thought. Dash broke the silence, "I hate to eat and bolt, but I got to go meet with that newbie nurse. I'm this close to gettin' a sponge bath out of her."

"Leave Nurse Brittney alone," Xahlia said waving her finger at the now standing boy.

Dash smirked at her, "I sense a little jealously in your voice? Don't worry baby, you can always give me one. I would love to see what those hands could do."

Xahlia laughed leaning her elbow on the arm of the couch and pulled her phone off her lap as it buzzed, "Yeeeeah...maybe next time meaning never." She met Dash's eyes as she opened up a text from her boyfriend Anthony.

"Never say never. I'll check ya'll later," Dash said his goodbyes to the group.

Xahlia waved her hand at Dash as she kept her eyes on the text in front of her waiting for the picture text to load.

_got you something -__**1 minute ago**_

The biggest smile spread over Xahlia's face as the picture finally loaded.

* * *

><p>Xahlia soon left Leo, Ruben, and Jordi to finish up their lunches but not without thanking Ruben for the lunch. Jordi wanted to know why she was in such a hurry but Leo guessed that it had something to do with her boyfriend which Xahlia confirmed before skipping out of the penthouse. Xahlia couldn't get back to her floor fast enough, she saw Anthony leaning against the glass window of her room.<p>

"Hey good lookin' can I get your number?" Xahlia called skipping over to her six foot boyfriend.

He looked up from his phone gazing over her frame, glad that she still looked healthy to him. He gave her his signature wide smile where his left eye looked completely closed as he used those muscles in his face, the one that he was self-conscious about but found that Xahlia loved. Anthony slapped his rather large hands on both sides of Xahlia's cheeks molding them together before tilting her face upwards so their lips could meet, he pecked them a few times allowing Xahlia to laugh into the kiss. When Anthony let go of her face, Xahlia stared up at him with her large round eyes.

"There was a blonde girl that asked me to follow her on instagram since I wouldn't flirt with her," Anthony stated as he played with one of Xahlia's curls.

_Kara._

Xahlia shrugged her shoulders, "Hm. Don't bring me down with that kind of news...where is he?" She changed the subject seeing the leash in Anthony's hands.

Anthony smiled down at her before pulling her along into the room, there lay the gray French Bulldog waiting on the her hospital bed. Xahlia smiled up at Anthony before sitting down next to the puppy, she gently rubbed it's back to test if he liked her or not. He slowly licked the skin on the back of her hand before Xahlia picked him up to sit on her lap. Anthony stood with his arms crossed knowing she would like it, he knew she would need a bit of cheering up now that her mother refused to visit her. Of course Xahlia would never admit that that bothered her or that her mother was keeping her baby brother Luca away from her. Anthony vowed to try harder or to take Luca with him himself but he didn't know how that would blow over with the woman. Anthony rushed over to Xahlia's camcorder and turned it on knowing that this is what Xahlia did in the hospital to pass the time.

"Alright Xah...how do you feel about your new friend?" Anthony asked looking at his gorgeous girlfriend from behind the lens.

Xahlia looked up from the camera as she nuzzled her face against her pup, "I'm in love!"

"You don't love him more than me do you?" Anthony teased.

Xahlia kissed the puppy on the tip of it's nose, "It's certainly up for debate."

Anthony scoffed, "Figures. What are we gonna name him?"

Xahlia held her new friend up in the air her eyes in slits as she tried to think of a name.

"Simba?" Anthony chuckled throwing a Lion King reference in there.

Xahlia rolled her eyes, "No. We shall call you...Asiago."

Anthony snorted before clearing his throat, "You're not seriously naming our dog after a...a cream sauce are you?"

Xahlia stood with Asiago in her arms, "Let's see what Charlie has to say about our new roommate."

Anthony followed after his girlfriend as she stood next to Charlie, she careful placed the pup on top of Charlie's stomach. The two watched as Asiago crawled up Charlie licking his face. "Now Charlie, if you like Asiago and his name...let it rip."

Xahlia stood back with her arms crossed waiting for the verdict, it was silent for a few seconds before Charlie let out some gas. Xahlia squealed throwing her fist pumps in the air before turning to Anthony before leaning down so her camera would get a good view of her, "In. Your. Face!"

"Oh whatever," Anthony laughed turning the camera off.

Anthony wrapped his arms around Xahlia's waist as they watched Asiago get friendly with Charlie.

* * *

><p>A hour passed and Xahlia found herself saying goodbye to Anthony, he said he would try to visit again on Friday and that she needed to take good care of their "Child" which basically meant keep him away from Nurse Jackson. She thanked him over twenty times with tender kisses which he pretty much enjoyed, she figured she would visit Emma since she hadn't hung out with her besides in school. Emma pretty much gave her a earful when she saw Asiago in her arms when she entered her room. Xahlia shrugged her off with, "Who cares about rules just live." When Asiago moved to sit in Emma's lap that made her stop complaining, this dog would break good luck not only to her but to her friends as well. While chatting and discussing celebrity news from magazines Emma told her about her little visit with Kara.<p>

"Is it wrong for me to say that I don't personally care for the bitchy cheerleader? I mean not only did she criticize my sketches, which didn't really bother me since I can take criticism...but she blew smoke into Charlie's face, Treated Charlie's volunteer like crap which basically made him, tried to hit on my boyfriend, and then tried to knock you down for your issues? Yup, hate her!" Xahlia flipped through the magazine.

Emma grinned glad that Xahlia knew exactly how she felt. The door opened welcoming Leo and Jordi into the room.

"Hey." Leo greeted first.

"Hey," Emma responded.

Leo leaned onto his crutch watching as Emma put her book down, "There's a party on the roof tonight."

"And this concerns me why?" Emma bit.

Xahlia gave Jordi a crossed eyed and bored look as she singed to Emma, "You can't study all the time."

Leo glanced at Jordi who had his eyes on Emma, "Emma, this is Jordi, my new roommate."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me get this straight. They gave you a roommate?" Emma was surprised.

"I must be dying right?" Leo joked.

Emma turned to Jordi, "Looks like you're gonna have a single soon," She teased before continuing, "What are you in for?"

"I have a problem with my leg. It's got to go. Tomorrow." Jordi announced.

"Well, do you get to keep it?" Emma asked clearly trying to make humor out of it.

Jordi laughed, "Yeah, yeah, I'm planning to freeze it."

Emma tilted her head to the side, "Like wedding cake?"

"Right, I'll take it out for a walk every year." Jordi nodded his head.

Emma added, "Get it a tattoo, go shoe shopping."

Xahlia glanced at Emma to see that she was smirking at Leo. Xahlia hoped Leo knew what was going on here and watched as he frowned turning around to head out of her room, "That is sick even for me."

Jordi smiled, "You're seriously twisted."

Emma smirked once more, "Not everyone appreciates it."

Leo circled around passing by the room, "Let's go."

Jordi glanced back at Emma one last time, "You should come tonight." He encouraged before turning to leave the room.

Xahlia watched as Emma smiled, she pushed Asiago into her face mocking Jordi, "_You should come tonight."_

Emma laughed gently pushing Asiago away from her personal space, "He meant that for the both of us."

Xahlia threw herself back against Emma's couch, "Yeah right! He was clearly looking at you when he said it, I was there when Ruben thought of the idea and I'm sure Leo told him I never turn down a party."

Emma bit down on her bottom lip looking down before pushing herself off the couch, "Well...I better get ready then."

* * *

><p>Kenji stopped Xahlia on her way to her room and he almost ignored the dog that was in her arms.<p>

"Um...what is that?" Kenji pointed to the puppy.

Xahlia paused before answering, "A moving stuffed animal."

Kenji shook his head holding his hands up, "Okay...I'm not even going to sit here and argue with you. I just wanted to let you know that you have been moved to your own room now since...the witch of the wicked west- I mean Kara will be taking your room now. Nurse Jackson tried searching for you and couldn't find you. I'd just thought I'd let you know before you wonder where all your things are."

Xahlia scowled, "But I like my room with Charlie."

Kenji sighed, "I'm sorry girl. You're now in room 809D."

Xahlia decided not to return to her- well old room and decided to head back to Leo's room annoyed. When she walked in she noticed Kara sitting next to Leo downing a beer.

"Thanks for stealing my room," Xahlia accused snatching a beer from the holder.

Kara broke her gaze from Leo to look up at Xahlia bopping her head, "Are you talking to me chopsticks?"

Xahlia smirked twisting the cap from the bottle, "Oh I got your chopsticks," Xahlia moved to dump the bottle on the girl but Jordi and Dash intervened.

Dash waved Jordi off, "I got it bruh thanks."

Xahlia tried to pry Dash's hands off her waist moving sideways trying to get at the girl. She held onto her head trying to calm herself, she looked up at Dash who smirked down at her. "You cool?"

Xahlia held her hands up, "I'm cool."

Dash tapped her nose smiling at her before letting go of her waist, "Remember to keep that whole free-spirit thing you're trying to accomplish and not being one of those rah-rah girls."

Xahlia bumped her fist with his before pushing Jordi's legs over to sit down on his bed keeping her back to everyone else. If she looked at Kara any longer she lose it again.

"So what exactly did I do to do?" Xahlia could hear the snark in her tone.

Xahlia held her head back, "Did I not just tell you? You stole my room."

Kara smirked, "You should be happy getting away from coma boy."

Xahlia quickly turned on Jordi's bed ready for a round two but Emma walked into the room making the tension rise, "Hi guys."

Her eyes met Kara who raised her eyebrows at her, Well, well. If it isn't the human sleeping pill. Sleep disorder clinic's on the fourth floor, honey."

Dash held his hand to his face. Emma could fight with her words as well, "Aw, what happened? You lose your pom - Poms?"

Xahlia laughed at that. Dash stood on his skateboard, "Alright. Let's roll, let's roll."

"So what, we're just gonna, like, drink beer on the roof? Big whoop." Kara muttered from her spot on the beanbag.

Dash zoomed by Emma pointing at Kara, "YOLO."

Xahlia gave Emma a smile before moving to follow after their friend.

* * *

><p>As the sky began to get darker the view seemed to look prettier. Everyone now had jackets on as the air was now chillier, a full moon shined through the blue sky announcing that it was now evening time. The center of the roof held streams of lights and comfy couchs and chairs, be thankful for Ruben. Jordi now lay on the couch playing music to a song that he wrote, you can tell that he had talent. Dash was even dancing to his music which made Jordi smile, Emma looked as if she were in a trance and Xahlia snapped her fingers along to Jordi's dancing from her spot on the opposite chair. That's when Dash pulled her up trying to slow dance with her which she enjoyed since it was nothing but a good time with friends.<p>

Emma decided to draw on Jordi's leg with sharpie and it looked as if the two were comfortable with each other. Xahlia moved her camera to Dash who placed a blanket around Kara's shoulders before plopping down next to her. She then turned her camera to Leo who stood in silence messing around with the bands on his wrist. She was just about to move to his side when he turned to see her giving her a smile nodding his head towards the center of the room. Leo was about to do something big.

All the friends gathered around on the furniture watching as Leo spoke, "I've been wearing these for a long time. It's time to let them go."

"Worst party favors ever," Kara interrupted.

Leo ignored her turning to Dash, "This is from my first trip to the E.R. Dash was there that night. It was the first time we met. He kept playing dead and freaking out all the nurses."

Dash laughed as he took the red band from his best friend. Leo turned to Emma, "Emma This is from my first I want you to to wear it, to keep you safe."

Emma leaned forward to hold onto the band, "Thanks Leo."

Leo turned to Xahlia and she looked away from the lens to meet Leo's eyes, "Xahlia...I thought you were strange when we first met. You had horrible blonde clip ons in your hair but you made it work. Don't hate me if I say this but I'm glad you're back to your natural hair. You also told me my eyebrows were on fleek...and I'm still not sure what that means. I didn't understand why I haven't seen you around before and why you were wearing a tutu after just making up from a seizure, but you were the sweetest person I have ever met chatting with me as if we were old friends. I need someone in my life like that, who brings good vibes and only good vibes. You maybe a good girl skipping all around these halls trying to keep everyone's spirits up...but you know how to have fun when the time is right. I want you to have this because I want you to keep bringing nothing but happiness to everyone and yourself."

Xahlia used her free hand to hold onto her cheek, "Oh stop it Leo you're making me blush. You don't mind if I bedazzle this right?"

Leo chuckled as Xahlia wiggled the band at him, "Nope. As long as you promise to wear it."

Xahlia nodded slipping the band onto her wrist, she felt overjoyed that Leo thought of her as such. She blew him a kiss, "I'll never take it off. Thanks Leo."

Leo moved on to Kara and then Jordi making his speech more meaningful as he went on. His eyes searched the his group of friends as he continued, "We few. We happy few, we band of brothers. For he today that sheds his blood with me Shall be my brother."

Xahlia looked up to see Jordi's expression and it looked as if everything would be okay.

Hello_ Red Band Society._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this was not too bad. I haven't updated this one in a long time, tomorrow I'll probably update Tomorrow Never Dies so drop a review and let me know what your heart desires for this story. I actually discontinue or put on Hiatus I don't know yet (It's not like I update fast anyways lol.)**


End file.
